


Debrief

by TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Epistolary, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead/pseuds/TheCinematicRevealThatBatmanIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and pieces were all we could find.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Copy of email exchange b/w Donald Anderson and Kenneth Baker on January 3rd, 2005

**From:** [ anderson.donald@defense.gov ](mailto:anderson.donald@defense.gov)

**bcc:** [houseman.james@defense.gov](mailto:houseman.james@defense.gov)

**To:** [ kenbaker@armstech.com](mailto:kenbaker@armstech.org)

**Subject:** Foxhound

 

Baker,

 

Listen, I was against getting private companies involved from the get-go, but the fact is, Project REX can’t get off the ground with taxpayer money alone. The Cold War’s over, and when we’re already fighting a war we can’t afford, putting money into a super-weapon, a _nuclear_ super-weapon at that, would be PR suicide. I accept that, and I appreciate your company’s assistance, research, funding, and keeping this whole affair quiet.

Getting a PMC like FOXHOUND involved is a different matter entirely. It’s not 1984 anymore. After Diamond Dogs, Outer Heaven, and the Zanzibar Land debacle…

Look, let me put it this way. We have to assume that there will be a leak. I understand the money you’ve invested in security for this operation, but if we conduct this mission in the middle of the Nevada desert, in this day and age, you think people aren’t going to see that? And if people find out that we’re conducting nuclear research on American soil, and outsourcing it to a PMC run by circus freaks, that will be the death of your company. President Sears is already making a big concession with START III and there are forty-five senators chomping at the bit to gut the military-industrial complex. It's a goddamn election year. When this blows, you’re fired, I’m fired, and they are gonna burn the entire enterprise to ashes and salt the earth.

Bottom line: If you’re going through with Nevada, get FOXHOUND off the project. The US Army has a unit they’ve been willing to dispatch to oversee this op for training purposes. Unless you can find a way to test REX at the bottom of the ocean, FOXHOUND has to go.

 

Donald Anderson

Chief of Operations,

DARPA

Department of Defense

**From:** [ kenbaker@armstech.com](mailto:kenbaker@armstech.org)

**To:** [ anderson.donald@defense.gov ](mailto:anderson.donald@defense.gov)

**Subject: RE:** Foxhound

 

Donald,

 

I’m attaching a copy of the memo I sent out informing everyone of the change of venue. The security advisers from FOXHOUND (which, by the way, is a Security Consultation Firm, NOT a PMC) recommended we conduct the test at a decommissioned nuclear disposal facility off the coast of Alaska. There, we have guaranteed cloud cover, glaciers blocking off civilian trade routes, and snow as far as the eye can see. In fact, some of our own researchers are working on-site at that very facility. I don’t know what’s got you so frightened of a leak, but I can assure you, you’re just being paranoid.  If you want the Army to send their Genome soldiers, that’s up to you, but they will be at FOXHOUND’s disposal. These guys are pros, not “circus freaks”, and they will be running the show. I can give you my word as to their effectiveness and discretion. They are the reason ArmsTech is the cleanest in the business.

 

Sincerely, Kenneth Baker

President and CEO of ArmsTech

* * *

_These emails were provided by an employee from the Office of the Secretary of Defense. Secretary Houseman has denied comment._

 


	2. Transcript of phone conversations recorded in the office of Secretary of Defense, Jim Houseman- February 28, 2005-Part I

_Recording Timecode: 02:14:33:06_

Nora Martinez (Asst. to Secretary Houseman): Dr. Hunter?

Dr. Naomi Hunter (telephone): Speaking.

NM: I have an update from Mr. Houseman. He wanted me to tell you (pause, papers shuffling)

NH: Ma’am?

NM: He said: Add Baker and Anderson to the list.

NH: What?

NM: The sample’s on its way to your lab.

NH: (stuttering) Very good. Thank you, Nora.

NM: No problem, Doctor. Goodbye.

 

Call ends  _02:14:33:39_

Martinez begins typing

 

_Env. Sound 02:14:33:44_

James Houseman: Nora?

NM: Yes, Mr. Houseman?

JH: Was that Hunter?

NM: Yes sir, Mr. Houseman.

JH: Good. Any word from Shadow Moses?

NM: No contact for two hours, sir. Galena Air Force base is on standby.

JH: Connect me to Roy Campbell, then get off the line.

NM: Yes sir.

JH: And Nora?

NM: Yes, sir?

JH: None of this leaves this room.

NM: Of course, Mr. Houseman.

 _02:14:34:20_  

NM: _(pause, presumably reading)_ Oh, Fuck. Oh, Christ _(Shouting)_ Mr. Houseman!

JH: What?

NM: It’s worse than they thought. Report just came in from surveillance. This was a terrorist op.

JH: Get me Campbell. Now.

* * *

_Recording arrived in two parts, with attached videotape of the Sons of Big Boss' initial statement._


End file.
